


гудбай кисс

by gallyanim



Series: 50 поцелуев [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: когда марк проснулся, в доме пахло супом и немного - ноябрьской улицей, а из ванной доносилось журчание воды, громкое тявканье и негромкие увещевания ёндже, что обоим источникам тявканья стоило бы успокоиться.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Series: 50 поцелуев [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766575
Kudos: 2





	гудбай кисс

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an9elinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9elinus/gifts).



> маша попросила гудбай кисс, чтобы получилась драма и стекло; а я сказала - но ведь это может быть семейный гудбай кисс перед уходом на работу! ира сказала, что сахарные фанфики называются шмуп

когда марк проснулся, в доме пахло супом и немного - ноябрьской улицей, а из ванной доносилось журчание воды, громкое тявканье и негромкие увещевания ёндже, что обоим источникам тявканья стоило бы успокоиться. напомните, почему они решили, что две собаки лучше, чем одна? ах да, одной скучно, а они с ёндже сильные и смелые. ну-ну. попробуйте сначала в одного их обоих выгулять, а потом помыть им лапы. возможность гулять вдвоём выдавалась не так уж часто, но каждый раз радовала безмерно: не только потому что марка вообще безмерно радовало любое времяпрепровождение с ёндже (не на работе! важное уточнение!), а ещё и потому что так куда как легче, даже почти не нужно бегать. почти.

в любом случае сейчас марку не надо было никуда бежать, благо героический во всех смыслах ёндже уже выгулял обоих и, кажется, даже домыл их после прогулки. марк мог ещё некоторое время лежать, кутаться в одеяло, предвкушать третий по счёту романтический завтрак в новой квартире и никого не спасать. по крайней мере, до завтрака и первой чашки кофе он не собирался даже почту открывать, а уж приступать ко всяким спасениям и вовсе не входило в его планы часов эдак до девяти утра. а то и до десяти, отважно подумал марк, собирая в это храброе решение всю свою супергеройскую решимость. ну в конце концов, джебом на прошлой неделе проспал… просто потому что проспал, неужели ему нельзя опоздать из-за того, что он наконец-то съехался с ёндже своей мечты?

ладно, будем честны ― не то чтобы кто-то в принципе хоть когда-то боялся джебома. вот бэмбэм. бэмбэм был страшен в гневе, но вроде как последнюю неделю бэмбэм пребывал в командировке в танзании, ликвидировал какие-то последствия инопланетного вторжения и даже присылал подробнейшие отчёты джексону каждый день. джинён подозревал, что бэмбэм немного (очень сильно) преувеличивает пресловутые последствия, потому что рассчитывает командировочными дотациями скопить на новый пиджак в бриллиантовую крапинку, но сделать ничего не мог.

вот и марку он ничего не сделает, даже если марк опоздает на часок-другой.

― привет, ― радостно помахал ему ёндже игрушкой коко, когда марк наконец вылез из кровати и направился в ванную. марк кивнул и уж хотел подойти поцеловать ёндже с добрым утром, как на него набросился майло и облизал всё лицо. не совсем тот поцелуй, которым марк собирался начать день, но в принципе тоже ничего. до ёндже он в итоге тоже добрался, хоть и с пуделем на руках, и ёндже даже что-то пробормотал в поцелуй про то, чтобы марк оделся, а то отвлекает.

― от чего? ― как можно более невинным голосом уточнил марк, и они вместе расхохотались. кажется, ёндже чуток не рассчитал свои сверхмощности и в буфете треснул бокал, но марк знал ― посуда бьётся на счастье.

он даже и подумать не мог, что вся эта бюрократизация супергеройских услуг для него в итоге обернётся таким масштабным служебным романом, а вот поди ж ты ― пока смерть не разлучит нас и всё такое, суп с пельмешками на завтрак и целых две собаки.

за завтраком ёндже немного посплетничал про коллег (югём заказал прямо в офис букет цветов и отрастил из него живую изгородь на этаже начальства, но непонятно, в каком именно кабинете, придёшь ― расскажи), потом много посплетничал про грядущую свадьбу брата, и марк в очередной раз покрылся мурашками на спине, думая про скорую перспективу исполнять официальную роль значимого человека в жизни ёндже на семейном торжестве.

ладно, если он справляется каждый день с ролью спасителя мира, то и семейный праздник ему под силу? ну, спасает по мелочам, конечно, но всё-таки.

― джебом, ― марк положил вибрирующий телефон экраном вниз. ― отстань.

― не отлынивай, ― ёндже хохотнул и проверил уведомления у себя. ― эй, он пишет, что им срочно надо кого-то левитировать.

― сколько раз я говорил, ― проворчал марк, кое-как влезая в кроссовки у двери. ёндже подал ему ложечку. ― ну не входит левитация одушевлённых объектов в мои должностные обязанности, не-вхо-дит, он корейский язык не понимает?

― ага, у тебя он слишком хорош, ― пошутил дежурную домашнюю шутку ёндже и наклонился поцеловать марка в макушку, пока тот завязывал шнурки. ― ты только не левитируй сегодня в хёна макбук и сегодня тоже.


End file.
